1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a thermally responsive valve, and more particularly to a thermally responsive valve for use in an exhaust emission cleaning system of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A conventional thermally responsive valve for use in an exhaust emission cleaning system comprises a body with a first passage provided in the body and having a bimetal-operated valve therein, and a second passage provided in the body and having a check-valve therein. The bimetal-operated valve and the check-valve are incorporated in the body to simplify the whole system.
The body is normally separated into an upper portion and a lower portion so that the check-valve made of elastic material such as synthetic rubber may be easily mounted in the body. Further, in order to fluid-tightly connect the upper portion with the lower portion, it is necessary to provide a sealing member such as an O-ring therebetween thereby resulting in an increase in the number of component parts, in troublesome assembling, and in an increase of the cost.